Petits moments d'une vie
by Epayss
Summary: OS. Les moments importants qui ont façonné la vie de nos sorciers. Premier chapitre : une petite fille monte dans le train pour la première fois. Sa destination : Poudlard


« C'est là, Maman ! C'est ici, la voie 9 ¾ ! »

La petite fille s'élança en avant vers les voies 9 et 10 de la gare de King's Cross, sa mère zigzaguant entre les voyageurs pour ne pas la perdre de vue, son père tentant de les suivre, tirant derrière lui une énorme malle sur roulettes. Il était 10h30. La gare était bondée à cette heure, emplie de voyageurs de retour de vacances et d'hommes d'affaires en partance pour le travail. La petite fille avait encore une demi-heure devant elle avant le départ du train, mais elle était si pressée de voir le Poudlard Express qu'elle s'était presque mise à courir.

« Ne vas pas si vite ! » s'écria sa mère. « Et ne parle pas si fort », ajouta-t-elle en chuchotant une fois qu'elle eut attrapée la petite main de sa fille. « Il nous a dit d'être discret en compagnie de non-sorciers. »

« Des Moldus, Maman, ce sont des Moldus. Ce sont les personnes qui ne peuvent pas faire de magie. » récita-t-elle avec fierté.

« Je sais bien ma puce, je sais bien. Répondit sa mère en lui souriant. Voyons voir... Nous avons la voie n°9 ici, la voie n°10 à droite, donc normalement, la voie 9 ¾ se trouve juste devant nous, il suffit de traverser la barrière. »

Sa mère regarda le mur d'un air dubitatif. Son père, qui venait d'arriver, suivi du doux roulement de la malle à ses côtés, n'était pas plus rassuré. Mais la petite fille, elle, semblait sûre d'elle. Elle n'avait pas de doute sur le fait qu'elle pourrait passer.

« On y va ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air enjoué. Une fois qu'elle aurait traversé la barrière, elle entrerait dans un nouveau monde.

Sa mère acquiesça et serra un peu plus fort la main de sa fille. De sa main libre, elle s'assura pour la énième fois qu'elle possédait bien le laissez-passer pour la voie 9 ¾, sans lequel elle ne pourrait pas traverser la barrière. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit son mari faire de même. Leur fille, elle, n'en avait pas besoin ; elle était une sorcière.

_Deux mois plus tôt..._

_« Hermione ? » appela sa mère du rez-de-chaussée. Une petite voix lui répondit depuis la chambre du premier étage. Tu peux descendre ? Tu as du courrier. »_

_Surprise de recevoir une lettre, la petite fille referma le livre dans lequel elle était plongée, prenant bien soin de marquer la page, et se leva de son lit. Elle descendit l'escalier et rejoignit sa mère dans la cuisine._

_« C'est laquelle ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant le groupe de lettres, alors que l'adulte ouvrait son propre courrier. Sa mère lui indiqua une enveloppe épaisse sur laquelle son propre nom et son adresse étaient inscrites à l'encre verte. Un blason orné de quatre animaux scellait l'enveloppe._

_D'une main fébrile, Hermione attrapa la lettre et entreprit de l'ouvrir. Elle contenait plusieurs feuilles qu'elle extirpa doucement de l'enveloppe avant de déplier la première d'entre elles._

_Collège Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-Chef, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

_Chère Mlle Granger,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard. _

_Ayant révélé des capacités à exercer la magie, vous êtes encouragée à entrer dans l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, où vous bénéficierez de tous les cours et le soutien nécessaire pour vous permettre de devenir une sorcière accomplie._

_Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou de confirmation le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, chère Mlle Granger, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva MacGonagall_

_Directrice adjointe_

_« Maman ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix timide en levant les yeux. Sa mère ne bougea pas. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur une longue lettre, qu'elle avait tirée d'une enveloppe semblable à la sienne, avec l'adresse écrite à l'encre verte. Après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Hermione oscillait entre la surprise, la fierté et l'incertitude, sa mère tourna son regard vers sa fille, une expression étrange sur le visage._

_« Ta lettre vient également de l'Ecole de Poudlard, ma chérie ? »_

_Hermione acquiesça._

_« Je suis une sorcière ? Une vraie sorcière ? Je peux faire de la magie ? » se mit à questionner la petite fille très rapidement. _

_« Je... il semblerait... j'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre, c'est assez inattendu... l'Ecole propose de nous envoyer un membre de son équipe pédagogique pour nous expliquer la situation. Il va venir demain... »_

_« Je suis une sorcière ! S'écria-t-elle en libérant sa joie. Je suis une sorcière ! »_

Un pas... Deux pas... La barrière se rapprochait. Hermione pressa le pas, serrant la main de sa mère. Elle arriva sur la barrière, ferma les yeux, s'attendant presque à ce que tout cela n'ait été finalement qu'une illusion, que la barrière existait bel et bien et qu'elle allait les stopper et briser le rêve..

Mais il n'y eut aucun choc et elle continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le son de la vapeur s'échappant d'une locomotive toute proche. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et observa, stupéfaite, le quai sur lequel elle venait d'arriver. Un long train se tenait sur les rails, dont la locomotive rouge vif éjectait dans l'air des nappes de fumée blanche. De nombreuses familles était déjà arrivées et commençaient à installer leur enfant dans les différents compartiments des wagons. Ca et là, les nouveaux arrivants traînaient de lourdes malles, des hiboux et des chouettes ululaient dans leur cage ou sur une épaule, des chats se faufilaient entre les jambes des enfants. Elle voyait des élèves plus âgés se retrouver à force de grands cris et accolades tandis que certains parents s'assuraient de transmettre leurs dernières recommandations à leur progéniture.

« Voici donc le Poudlard Express. » Constata le père d'Hermione en observant le train, puis en se tournant vers l'arche de fer forgé qui se tenait à la place de la barrière. « Allons trouver un compartiment libre pour t'installer avant qu'ils soient tous pris. »

Ses deux parents se dirigèrent vers un des premiers wagons et hissèrent la malle à l'intérieur. Pendant ce temps, Hermione promena son regard partout où elle le pouvait. Beaucoup d'adultes portaient des robes de sorcier comme celles qu'elle avait acheté, certains arboraient de longues capes sombres, d'autres des chapeaux extravagants.

A côté d'elle, une femme âgée qui aurait pu être sa grand-mère s'adressait à un petit garçon au visage rond :

« Applique-toi bien en cours, mon garçon. Et n'oublie pas de t'occuper de ton crapaud. »

« Oui, grand-mère, je vais faire de mon mieux. » répondit-il en affichant un air contrit. Hermione remarqua qu'il n'avait pas l'air vraiment rassuré par la perspective de se rendre à Poudlard. Elle se dit que peut-être, lui aussi venait d'une famille de non-sorciers. C'était gentil à sa grand-mère de l'avoir accompagné jusqu'à la gare, ses parents étaient probablement en train de porter ses affaires dans un compartiment.

« Hermione, tu montes ? » lança sa mère depuis la plate-forme du wagon en lui tendant la main. La petite fille ne se fit pas prier et grimpa les marches avec entrain. Elle avait déjà pris le train, et même si elle avait toujours été avec ses parents auparavant, elle n'avait pas vraiment peur de faire le voyage seule.

Au cours des deux précédents mois, elle avait lu plus d'une dizaine de livres sur le monde magique, sans compter les ouvrages scolaires qu'elle avait dévoré. Craignant de ne pas être à la hauteur car ses parents n'étaient pas sorciers, elle avait emmagasinée tant d'informations qu'elle était désormais mieux renseignée sur Poudlard et la Communauté magique que la majeure partie des sorciers de son âge. La plupart des sortilèges, des plantes et des potions abordées en première année lui était déjà familiers. Elle connaissait par cœur « L'Histoire de Poudlard » et tout ce qui se rapportait à leur directeur, le Professeur Dumbledore, et à Harry Potter, le sauveur de la dernière guerre. Et ce d'autant plus qu'il aurait le même âge qu'elle et de ce fait – elle avait calculé, elle serait probablement amenée à le rencontrer. Peut-être prendrait-il le train également avec eux, peut-être aurait-elle l'occasion de le rencontrer dans un de ces compartiments, avant même d'atteindre l'école.

Ses parents trouvèrent un compartiment non occupé au milieu du wagon, et se chargèrent de hisser la malle dans le porte-bagage.

« Et voilà, prête pour l'aventure ! » annonça son père en souriant. Hermione se doutait bien que ce sourire cachait une certaine tristesse, et elle s'efforça de ne pas montrer sa propre inquiétude en gardant un air assuré et confiant. Non, elle n'avait pas peur. Enfin... un petit peu quand même. Mais il ne fallait pas le montrer. Et elle avait tout lu sur Poudlard et la magie. Elle était incollable. Elle espérait juste... que ça serait suffisant.

Soudain, sa mère la prit dans ses bras et la serra un long moment comme pour graver cette étreinte dans sa mémoire. La petite fille le lui rendit avec amour. Elles ne se reverraient pas avant les vacances de Noël, et pour toutes les deux, cela semblait être une éternité. Elle n'avait jamais passé autant de temps loin de ses parents.

« On t'écrira par hibou postal dès que possible. » répéta sa mère pour la troisième fois depuis ce matin.

« Travailles bien ma chérie, et deviens une grande sorcière. » renchérit son père en la serrant également dans ses bras.

« Je vous raconterai tout à mon retour, promis ! » répondit la petite fille. « Et je pourrai vous montrer pleins de sorts, et faire léviter des objets, et préparer des potions... » Sur le point du départ, Hermione ressentit un besoin soudain de parler, se rendant soudain compte qu'elle n'aurait plus l'occasion de le faire avant quelques mois. « Et Poudlard a l'air tellement grand ! Et le Professeur Dumbledore, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de très important, c'est un des plus grands sorciers du siècle, mais Harry Potter aussi c'est quelqu'un de très important, et j'aimerais bien qu'on soit dans la même maison... »

Ses parents lui sourirent en l'écoutant exprimer ses pensées. Ils retrouvaient bien là leur fille et en furent rassurés. La connaissant, elle ne laisserait pas distraire aussi facilement en cours ni se ferait marcher sur les pieds.

Après une dernière embrassade, son père et sa mère quittèrent le compartiment et redescendirent sur le quai. Il y avait désormais beaucoup plus de monde pressés le long du train, qui se hâtaient de faire monter malles et animaux de compagnie et de dire au revoir à leurs familles.

Tendant le cou par la fenêtre ouverte, Hermione aperçut un groupe de plusieurs garçons aux cheveux roux autour de leur mère, qui tenait fermement la main de la petite dernière, probablement trop jeune pour se rendre à Poudlard. Pendant ce temps, un jeune garçon aux cheveux en bataille, d'un noir de jais, hissait difficilement sa malle dans le train. Sa chouette blanche ululait de mécontentement, sa cage ballotée sur la malle chancelante.

Et puis soudain, on frappa à la porte de son compartiment. La porte s'ouvrit sur le visage rond de ce garçon qui parlait à sa grand-mère tout à l'heure. Il tenait un crapaud dans sa main. L'animal faisait des pieds et des mains pour s'extirper de la poigne du garçon, et il semblait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à parvenir à ses fins.

« Excuse-moi, tous les compartiments de ce wagon sont pris... je peux me joindre à toi? » Demanda-t-il d'un air gêné.

« Oui bien sûr, installe-toi. Répondit-elle d'un air enjoué, ravie de partager sa banquette avec un sorcier de son âge. « Je m'appelle Hermione. Hermione Granger. »

« Neville Londubat. Tu es en première année aussi ? »

Oui, elle était en première année. Sa première année en tant que sorcière. Elle serait bientôt répartie à Gryffondor. Avant cela, elle ferait la rencontre de ceux qui seraient ses meilleurs amis pour les années à venir. Mais elle ne le savait pas encore. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait que ce train et cette locomotive rouge qui sifflait le signal du départ, ses parents, les yeux embués de larmes, qui lui faisaient de grands signes de la main et au bout du chemin, une nouvelle aventure, une nouvelle vie l'attendait.

Fin


End file.
